1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with aligned cables arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,341 issued to Jerry Wu on Jan. 26, 2010 discloses a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly comprises a housing enclosing a receiving cavity, a pair of first and second printed circuit boards apart from one another along a vertical direction, and at least two cables. The receiving cavity includes a hollow portion and a mating port disposed in front of the hollow portion. Said pair of first and second printed circuit boards have mating interfaces extending into the mating port and mounting portions located within the hollow portion. The at least two cables are arranged at different levels at a rear wall of the housing and electrically connecting to the mounting portions of the first and second printed circuit boards. The structure with the above cables arrangement leads to increase the height of the connector assembly.
Hence, it is desired to provide a cable connector assembly to overcome the problems mentioned above.